You're Never Alone
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: Laura Marano has just gotten the shock of her life: she can't have a baby. But, her friends won't let her suffer. When they take her to an orphanage, she meets Ross, and that's when the journey really begins. AU. Rated T for strong language and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know, another story?! I'm sorry, but this idea has been eating my brain! I had to share it with you guys! Anyway, this story will be very different from other Raura stories. It's mostly going to be mother/son love. You will get what I mean after this chapter. This story will be Riaura, although I ship Raura and Rinessa. So, here's chapter 1. **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything reconizable.**

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

The sunlight shinned through my window, hurting my eyes. I groaned and put my pillow over my head.

"Come on Laura! Wake up!" Raini said, shaking me.

"Let me sleep, forever," I moaned.

Raini crossed her arms.

"Laura, you are 21 years old. You should be more mature," Raini scolded.

"This is coming from the woman who still has a giant teddy bear," I smirked.

Then, I felt my covers being ripped off of me. Raini ripped my pillow away from me and glared.

"Don't you ever metion that!" she yelled, laughing at the same time.

I laughed along with her.

"Okay, okay! I'll get dressed!" I caved.

Raini smiled in victory.

"Good! I'll tell Max to get breakfast ready," Raini said, running out of the room.

Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Laura Marano. I'm 21 years old, like Raini said. Ever since I've been on the show, "Secrets", my career has skyrocketed. Raini Rodriguez is my best friend, along with Calum Worthy. They live right next door to me. They also are dating. I knew they would go out at some point! Anyway, the other day, I found out that I can't have a baby. I don't know why, because I pretty much zoned my doctor out when she was explaining it to me. I've been in bed for 3 days straight, and Raini had enough, so she pulled me out of bed. I've always wanted a kid. It would be nice. Get a husband and make a family. That's never going to happen now. I sighed and got out of bed. I got dressed and went downstairs. I forgot to mention, since I'm an actor, and singer, I have a lot of money. So, I live in a mansion. So do Raini and Calum. I'm not one of those snobby rich people, I'm a pretty likable and sweet person. Just ask anyone, they'll tell you. Max is my personal chef. He's like a dad to me, since my parents died in a plane crash. It was devastating, but I got over it, sort of. Anyway, when I went into the kitchen, Max greeted me with a warm smile.

"Good morning Laura," he said.

"Morning," I replied.

Max has tan skin and blue eyes. He has black hair and is about 6 feet tall, well, taller then me. He's also 35 years old. You see why I consider him a father? Anyway, he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I gave him a small smile and he returned it, ruffling my hair. I sent him a playful glare.

"Max! You know I just curled my hair!" I scolded, fixing my hair.

"I love it when you whine!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and started eating. Raini came in and sat across from me with a huge grin on her face. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked.

"Well, I got in touch with our old friend," Raini replied, her smile getting bigger.

I practically chocked on my food.

"Riker Lynch?!" I yelled in shock and happiness.

Raini nodded her head. Riker and I were really close friends since we were co stars. Unfortunately, we lost touch after I released my first album. I've seen him on T.V a couple of times, but that's it. I never really had the time to call him.

"I can't belive it!" I exclaimed.

"I know! Plus, we have a surprise for you, so let's go!" Raini said, grabbing my hand.

I grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in my mouth.

"Bye Max!" I called.

"Bye! Drive safely!" he replied.

"We will!" Raini said.

We ran outside and saw Calum standing near his car, with a huge grin and his face also. He kissed Raini on the cheek.

"Hey babe," he greeted, "Hola Laura!"

"Yeah, hey to you too! Let's go!" Raini exclaimed.

I laughed as she pushed Calum into the car. I hopped in the backseat and we drove off. Calum and Raini kept whispering to each other and smiling back at me from time to time. I wonder what else has them so happy. We finally stopped in front of, an orphanage? We got out of the car and I gave them a questioning look.

"Guys, what are we doing-" before I could finish my sentence, someone covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asked.

A smile grew on my face and I tackled the person into a hug.

"RIKER!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and twirled me around. He set my down and he grinned at me. His brown eyes glowed in the sunlight and his blond hair was shinning. He was like an angel.

"I missed you so much!" Riker said.

"I missed you too! I'm so happy to see you!" I agreed.

Raini came over and hugged Riker.

"Hey blondie," she teased.

"Sup shortie?" he asked.

They broke apart and laughed. Those 2 make fun of each other all the time. They act like they can't stand each other, but deep down they are great friends. When we were younger, Calum and Riker used to act like older brothers when a guys talked to me or Raini. With only Calum around, it was easy for me to get a date with a boy, even though I never wanted to date a random guy. Pretty much, we're all really close. Calum gave Riker a bro hug.

"So, have you been taking care of our ladies?" Riker asked.

"Yeah, but they drag me everywhere!" Calum whined.

Raini slapped him on his shoulder.

"You love me," she said.

Calum pouted.

"I know," he caved.

"So, what are we doing here?" I asked, pointing to the orphanage.

"Well, I volunteered here, and Raini told me what happened at the hospital," Riker replied.

I sighed and Riker hugged me.

"But, my boss said that she is finally letting people adopt some of the kids," Riker added.

My eyes widened and I looked at Riker.

"You mean, I can adopt a child?" I asked, hope leaking in my voice.

"Yes! Surprise!" Riker exclaimed.

A smile spread across my face and I tackled all of my friends into hugs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

Riker grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. I laughed and blushed a little. He always does this! Why does this boy have such an effect on me?!

"Let's go already!" Raini said.

We walked into the building and let me tell you, it's huge! There are colors on all of the walls, and I see kids running around, having a blast. This is not what I really expected. It's really nice. A small girl ran over to us and hugged my legs. She has long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with a yellow beanie.

"Your Laura Marano! I'm your biggest fan!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her and picked her up.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Melissa! I'm 5 years old!" she replied.

She held up her right hand to show me. I laughed and she smiled at me. Riker took her from me and spinned her around.

"Sorry Laura, but she's my boss's daughter," Riker said.

I frowned a little but I put back on a smile.

"It's okay! That just means that I'll get to see her more! Plus, there are plenty of other kids here!" I replied.

Melissa smiled at me and Riker put her down. She ran back over to where all the other kids are.

"Laura, all of the other kids are in the play room. Just see if there is someone you like," Riker said.

I nodded my head and headed to the play room. Well, tried to get there. I should of asked Riker for directions! I can be really stupid sometimes. I passed by a room, but then I heard a soft strumming of a guitar. I stopped in my tracks and slowly opened the door. I saw a boy sitting there, playing an acoustic guitar. He had blonde hair that was covering his forehead. He has brown eyes, just like Riker. Except, his seem darker. Like, he's hurt. He still didn't notice me, so I just stayed in my spot. Then, he started to sing.

"Apologize"

_[Verse 1]_  
>I'm holdin' on your rope,<br>Got me ten feet off the ground.  
>And I'm hearin' what you say,<br>But I just can't make a sound.  
>You tell me that you need me,<br>Then you go and cut me down...  
>But wait...<br>You tell me that you're sorry,  
>Didn't think I'd turn around<br>And say...

_[Chorus]_  
>That it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late...  
>I said it's too late to apologize.<br>It's too late, too late, oh, oh.

Then, he stopped and closed his eyes. He put his head in his hands and sighed. I went in the room and sat next to him. I'm guessing this is his bedroom, since he's sitting on a bed.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me. His eyes went dark when he saw me.

"Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

I was taken back by his attitude, but I ignored it.

"My name is Laura Marano, and I'm here to adopt a child," I replied, my voice firm.

His face softened and he looked down at the ground. His eyes were still dark, but he looked like he had all of his life drained out of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," he mumbled.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you?" I asked.

He face me again.

"I've been through hell. I'm only 13, and I've been through things a normal 13 year old shouldn't go through," he said.

"Well, now that I know your age, what's your name?" I asked.

"Ross Shor," he replied.

"You're a really good singer," I said.

"No I'm not. According to most people, I suck," Ross argued.

How could anyone say that to him? He has an amazing voice! Plus, he seems like a really nice kid. I want to get to know him more. Well, looks like I've made my decision.

"Well, Ross, how would you like to be adopted?" I asked.

"The kids you want are in the playroom. I'm nothing but a mistake," Ross replied.

My eyes widened. He thinks he's a mistake? Someone must of done something really bad to hurt him.

"Look, I can see it in your eyes. You need someone. I want to be that person. I'm not saying that we should be friends right away, but I want you to at least give me a chance," I said.

Ross sighed and looked at his shoes. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear. It must of been personal. Then, a Riker came into the room, and his eyes filled with relief when he saw me.

"Laura! There you are! I should of given you directions!" he said, looking guilty.

But, when he looked at Ross, a smile formed on his face.

"I'm glad you found him," Riker said.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," Riker answered.

He came over and sat next to Ross. Then, he whispered something in Ross's ear, and Ross let out a small laugh. I smiled. His laugh is really cute. I'm not crushing on him, or anything, that would be wierd. Then, Ross looked at me.

"Okay, I'll give you a chance," Ross said, "But it will take me some time to fully trust you."

I smiled and got up. Riker also got up and pulled me into a side hug. I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

Riker just smiled at me, his blush not leaving his face. Wait, did I just kiss him? Okay, maybe I have a small crush on him. Only a little. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I looked over at Ross and he already had all of his stuff.

"You lovebirds ready?" he asked.

Riker and I blushed harder. Ross let out a small laugh and walked out of the room. Riker and I followed him out, glancing at each other from time to time. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? You see why I said it would be motherson love? We will learn more about Ross's past later in the story. Laura won't win him over that easily. I couldn't think of a different last name for Ross, since he is an only child in this story. So, I just used his middle name, in case you were wondering. I will try to update this story, since I'm writing another one also. I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R! Byeeee! ㈳6**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

I didn't know how big this building really is. It feels like we've been walking for HOURS. I picked the wrong day to wear heels. I looked at Ross and still had that same dark look in his eyes. I wonder what he's thinking about anyway. I just want to help him.

"What are you thinking about?" Riker asked quietly so Ross couldn't hear.

"Him," I replied.

"You care about him a lot. Don't you?" Riker asked.

"He needs someone, and I want to be that person," I replied, going back into my own thoughts.

We all went silent for a minute, and one question still went through my mind.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

Riker looked at me and back at Ross.

"I think he should be the one to tell you. Besides, I only know part of the story," Riker replied.

We finally got to his bosses office and went inside. I saw a woman sitting at her desk, typing at a computer like her life depended on it. She had long brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was up in a bun and she looked exhausted.

"Mrs. Williams? Laura found a kid she wants to adopt," Riker said.

She looked up at me and smiled. But when she looked at Ross, he turned away. I looked at Riker and he shrugged. Mrs. Williams handed me some papers.

"I just need you to sign these, and then you will be his legal guardian," she explained.

I nodded my head and went through the papers. Then, she slipped a piece of paper in my hands. I looked at it, and it was a number for a mental hospital. She nodded her head towards Ross and I glared at her. How could she?! She doesn't eve know what he's gone through! When she turned around, I threw the number in the trash. After a couple of minutes, I gave them to her and she smiled at me. Then, she looked at Ross.

"We're all going to miss you here," she said.

Ross looked at her dead in the eyes and glared.

"No you won't," he growled, stomping out.

She sighed and rubbed her head, mumbling something about a dark past. I knew something happened to him. I gave Mrs. Williams one last smile, and it was obviously fake, and walked out of the room to find Ross, Riker right behind me. I saw him waiting by the door, looking outside.

"Ross, you can't just leave like that," I said.

"I was mad, okay? I won't do it again," he snapped.

I sighed and looked at Riker. He bent down and whispered something in Ross's ear. He nodded his head and Riker stood up.

"So, I'm guessing you have to go back to work?" I asked.

"Well, it's actually my lunch break," Riker replied, smiling, "Plus, you need a ride home. Raini and Calum left awhile ago. Something about a photo shoot."

I rolled my eyes. They probably lied to get me and Riker alone. Typical.

"Well, let's go then," I said.

I followed Riker outside, with Ross standing next to me. When we got to my place, Ross's jaw dropped.

"Woah," he gasped.

"Never seen a place like this before?" I asked.

He just kept looking at my mansion and I laughed. We walked inside and Max greeted me with a hug.

"There you are! I was starting to get worried," he said.

I laughed and hugged him back.

"I'm fine, Max. I ran into Riker, and he brang me to Ross," I replied.

I swear when Ross looked at us hugging, he looked like he was about to cry, but covered it up with a fake smile when I glanched at him. Max let go of me and looked down at Ross.

"So, you're the knew kid around here?" Max asked, holding his hand out.

Ross shook it.

"I guess so," he replied.

Raini and Calum came running downstairs.

"Is he here?" Calum asked breathlessly.

"Yup," Riker answered.

Raini and Calum imediatly pounded Ross with questions. I pushed them away from him.

"Guys! He just got here! Give him some space!" I said.

They both looked down.

"Sorry, we just wanted to show him his room," Raini said, smiling at Ross.

His eyes widened.

"You got me my own room?!" he exclaimed.

"Right up there," Riker said.

Ross ran up the stairs and I followed him. He stopped at the doorway and his mouth was wide open. I looked in his room and smiled. The wall were yellow with music notes all around them. There was a huge bed, a flat screen T.V, and a mini fridge.

"I'm guessing you like it?" I asked.

Ross dropped all of his stuff and jumped onto the bed.

"Best. Room. Ever!" he exclaimed.

I laughed and smiled at him. Sometimes, I don't get him. First, he's all cranky and moody. The next minute, he's smiling and laughing. I don't know what's going on, but I'll figure it out later.

"I'll give you some time to settle in," I said, leaving.

"Wait!" Ross called out.

I went back into his room and gave him a confused look. Then, he jumped off of his bed and hugged me. I was shocked at first, but then I hugged him back.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," he whispered.

"It was my pleasure," I said.

We let go and I smiled at him. Then, he ran back into his room.

"Looks like someone is happy," Riker said, standing in front of me.

"Do you think he'll ever open up to me?" I asked.

Riker bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I know he will. You just have to give him some time," Riker replied.

I smiled and hugged him. I just really hope I gain Ross's trust.

Later that Night...

Ross's P.O.V

_Dream_

_I screamed as she hit me with the whip again._

_"Stop, please!" I begged._

_"You are worthless!" she yelled, "You're nothing but a mistake! You don't deserve to live!"_

_She hit me again, right across the face. I screamed again and she laughed at my pain. She pushed me to the ground and I saw someone come up behind her. Laura. She glared at me._

_"Just go kill yourself!" she yelled._

_They both started to hit me and I kept screaming._

I sat up and I was breathing heavily. I ran my hand through me hair. Laura wouldn't hurt me, right? I've been abused to much to go through it again. I looked at my nightstand and saw my knife lying there. I picked it up and started to slice my wrists.

"I'm worthless," I whispered to myself, "I'm just a mistake."

Every cut I made felt like I was releasing my stress. I stopped and looked at my wrist. Just more scars to add to my life. I hid my knife in my bacpack and layed back down. One thought raced through my mind: Would Laura ever hurt me?

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, that last part was deep. So, now we know only some of the stuff Ross has gone through. Trust me, he has a really painful past. We will find out what it is! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈳6<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hola people's! So, I do have some other stories that people have been waiting for *cough* The Other Side sequel *cough* Kidnapped sequel *cough* Superheroes Meet Music. Yeah, I have a lot. Well, they'll most likely be posted during Christams break, so, yeah! Anyway, I don't own anything recognizable. Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

I woke up a couple of hours ago, and I decided to make breakfast. Max was on break today, so he was probably around town. When I got the plates out of the cabinet, I heard footsteps, so I knew it was Ross. When he got downstairs, I nearly dropped the plates. Ross's eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was all over the place. He just sat down at the table without saying a word.

"Ross, are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Why would you care?" he snapped.

I stared at him in shock. What the hell happened to him? I sighed and went back to the kitchen. I placed the pancakes and eggs on two plates, just incase Ross wanted something to eat. I put a plate down in front of him and he just poked at his food. I sighed again and just ate. When I finished, I put my plate in the sink and went upstairs.

"Laura?" Ross asked suddenly.

I ran back downstairs and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mrs. Williams gave you a number to a mental hospital, didn't she?" Ross asked, looking up at me.

I flinched and looked down.

"I knew it," Ross mumbled, "You're going to send me there like all the others."

My eyes widened and I sat down next to him.

"No, I'm definitely not sending you there. I threw the number away. Ross, I just want to help you, but you won't let me in," I said.

"I'm sorry, but, it's just a nightmare I had..." he trailed off, looking away from me.

"What happened in your nightmare?" I asked.

"Someone was beating me with a whip, and you told me to go doe and started to hit me," Ross replied quietly.

I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I pulled him into a hug and he cried into my chest. He's so, broken. I don't know who did this to him, but I'm going to find out who. I saw his sleeve ride up and I gasped. I saw cuts all over his wrists.

"Ross, have you been self-harming?" I asked nervoulsly.

Ross's P.O.V

My eyes widened and I pulled away from her, pulling my sleeve down.

"No," I lied.

"Is it because of me?" she asked.

"No! It's something else," I replied.

"So you are cutting yourself," she muttered.

I just put my head down and nodded my head. Hear it comes, she's probably going to beat me just like all the others, and then when she gets bored she'll probably send me to the mental hospital. That's what happens every single time. Instead, she pulled me to my feat and lead me to the backyard. There were a bunch of beautiful flowers and we were heading towards a white bench. We both sat down and Laura stared up at the sky.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked.

"We're here to talk. This place usually helps me vent my feelings, so maybe it will help you," she replied.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked.

"Because, you need someone to talk to," Laura replied, "Now, why do you cut yourself?"

"I'm not in the mood for a funking therapy session," I growled.

That's the same question the people at the mental hospital ask me all the time. It's complete bullshit! The only person who doesn't ask that question is... never mind.

"You know you were thinking out loud, right?" Laura chuckled.

My eyes widened and I slapped my head.

"Crap," I muttered.

"It's okay, it was my fault for asking. I shouldn't of pressured you. You can come to me if you want to, but remember, I'm always going to be here. I just want to be a great mom. I'm doing a shitty job being a mom in the first place," Laura said.

"Actually, you're probably the best step-mom ever right now," I admitted.

She gave me a small smile. I got up and started to go up towards my room.

"Ross?" she asked.

I turned around.

"Try not to cut, okay? I'm not saying to stop completey, but at least try," Laura said.

I nodded my head and went up to my room. That promise is probably going to be hard to keep.

_Later that day..._

Laura's P.O.V

Ross went to bed a couple of minutes ago, and Max finally got back, but he went to bed also. I invited Riker over, and now we're in our pajamas, on the couch, watching T.V, and eating Chinese takeout.

"So, how are things with you and Ross?" Riker asked.

"I think he's starting to open up to me, but I don't know. He had a nightmare," I replied.

I explained to him what it was about, and he kept nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's because of his past. He will tell you, I promise," Riker said, grabbing my hand.

I smiled and we continued watching T.V. Riker kept telling me how much Melissa missed me and Ross. Apparently, when Ross was at the orphanage, he only talked to Riker and Melissa. I need to remember to visit her. Then, I heard sniffling from behind me. I saw Ross standing there, with a tear stained face. I turned off the T.V and he sat between me and Riker. He buried his head into my chest, and he started crying. I pulled him into a hug and Riker rubbed his back.

"Was it another nightmare?" Riker asked.

"I-It was about m-my parents," Ross stuttered, hugging me tighter.

I saw Riker's eyes darken and he mutterd something about assholes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

Ross let go of me and he took a shaky breath.

"My parents never wanted me. T-they started to beat me when I was only a baby. They starved me, beat me, and nearly k-killed me. Then, I got a call f-from the police, saying my p-parents were m-murdered. In my dream, t-they came back," he replied.

Tears were falling down his face, and I pulled him into a hug. I kissed his forehead and he held me tighter.

"If I could, I would beat the crap out of his parents," Riker growled.

"I would give you complete permission," I agreed.

Ross stopped crying, but he still was really depressed.

"Do you want to stay up with us?" I asked.

"I think that would help," Ross replied.

I gave him a small smile and Riker turned on the T.V. We stayed up for at least 4 hours, and Ross fell asleep on my lap. Then, I realized something. Ross opened up to me. I smiled at the thought. We actually had our first connection. But, I know this is only the first part of the story, and that there is more to come. I kissed Ross's forehead, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! So, Ross and Laura are growing closer together. But, that won't last long, I have things planned, MWAHAHAH! This was probably my favorite chapter to write. But, there is more to come. I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈳6<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey people! I'm so happy you guys like the story! It means a lot! Anyway, enough of my blabbing! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

I woke up and I felt someone on me. I opened my eyes and I saw Ross sleeping peacefully. I smiled and I carefully got up, trying not to wake him. Riker was sprawled out on the floor, drooling. I smirked and took a picture. What? I can use it for blackmail! Anyway, I decided to make some breakfast, and hopefully Ross will eat this time. When I was cracking the eggs, my cell phone rang. It was from a blocked number, but, curiosity got the best of me, and I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Laura Marano?" the person asked.

Oh no. Please not another crazy fan, please don't let it be another fan!

"Yes, it's me," I replied.

"Oh, thank god! You have no idea how hard it was to get your number!" the person exclaimed.

I let out a small laugh. Well, it's not a crazy fan, so I'm good.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked, mixing the eggs.

"Oh, my bad! Well, my name is Rydel Matthews. I work at the mental hospital," the person replied.

I nearly dropped the phone. Oh no. Did Mrs. Williams call them to take Ross away? Oh no, I will not let that happen!

"Uh, you know you were thinking out loud, right? Plus, I wanted to know if I could come and see Ross. According to him, I'm like a older sister," Rydel replied.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that," I said, "Also, I guess it would be okay if you came to visit."

"Thank you so much!" Rydel exclaimed.

I laughed and I heard her laughing also.

"I'll text you my address," I said.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. When I turned around, I saw Ross standing there with the goofiest smile on his face. He ran over and tackled me into a hug.

"You are the best!" he exclaimed.

I hugged him back but gave him a confused look.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You called Rydel, or she called you, but it doesn't matter! She's the only one at the mental hospital that didn't think I was crazy," Ross explained, his eyes getting a little dark.

"Well, I'm glad I made you happy," I said, kissing his head.

I looked over at Riker and he was still asleep. I looked over at a nearby bucket, and then the sink. I smirked and I looked at Ross. He had the same evil smirk on his face.

_A couple of minutes later..._

Ross and I filled a bucket with ice cold water. We decided to pour it all over Riker to wake him up. I called Raini and Calum over to video tape it. We were right above him.

"On 3," Ross whispered.

"1,2,3!" we all yelled.

Ross and I dumped the water on Riker an he screamed and jolted awake. We all burst out laughing and Riker glared at all of us.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" he asked.

We all nodded, still laughing. Then, he got up and started to tickle Ross.

"So, you still think it was funny?" Riker asked, still tickling Ross.

"N-No! S-Stop!" Ross laughed.

Riker stopped and Ross caught his breath. Riker looked at me and smirked. Uh oh. I ran away but he was faster and picked me up. He started to tickle me and spin me around.

"R-Riker! St-top!" I laughed.

"Say I'm the most handsome man you've ever seen!" he demanded.

"Never!" I giggled.

Then, he started tickling me more, and I caved.

"Okay, okay! Y-You're the most handsome man I've e-ever seen!" I laughed.

Riker put me down on the couch and I started to breath normally.

"This I'd definately going up on YouTube," Calum said.

Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Ross exclaimed, running towards the door.

Ross's P.O.V

I ran and opened the door, and Rydel was standing there with a huge smile on her face. She picked my up and trapped me in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I missed you too," I agreed.

Rydel was the person at the hospital who never asked why I cut myself. She actually understood that I needed time. She was always there when I needed her, and now she's back! Laura came up behind me and smiled at Rydel.

"You must be Rydel," she said, sticking her hand out.

Rydel shook her hand.

"The one and only," she replied.

"Come on in," Laura said.

Rydel came inside and I closed the door. We went in the living room and Raini was already making conversation with Rydel. Riker went upstairs to change, and Calum went to his house to get something. I was sitting next to Laura, and we were just listening to Raini and Rydel's conversation.

"I completely ship Jelena," Raini said.

"I don't! They keep breaking up!" Rydel argued.

"Well, they're meant to be!" Raini shot back.

Then, they went into a full on argument.

"Okay, so, you want to talk to Rydel while I take Raini?" Laura asked.

"No, I'm good. I already catched up with her. I think I'll let Raini have her for the day," I replied.

"Well, while they are fighting about a non-existing couple, why don't we try to get to know each other?" Laura suggested.

I flinched at that idea. I know that I told her my parents abused me, but that was only because she was the only one there! I don't think I'm ready to tell her about my full past.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I mumbled.

"Well, what about simple things? Like, your favorite color," Laura said.

"Look, I don't want to, okay?" I snapped.

Laura looked hurt and I looked down.

"Fine, if that's what you want," she said.

She got up and walked away. Raini and Rydel stopped arguing and came over to me. Rydel tried to hug me but I ran upstairs instead, running past Riker and locking myself in my room. Why does my stupid attitude have to ruin everything?! She probably hates me. I bet she's going to make Rydel take me back to the mental hospital. All she was trying to do was to get to know me, and I messed up. I took out my backpack and grabbed my blade. I started to slice my wrists.

"She hates me," I whispered, "She wants nothing to do with me."

I felt my tears flowing down my face. I threw my knife across the room and it landed under my desk. I cried into my pillow until I fell asleep. Big. Mistake.

_Dream_

_I was in a black room, tied to a chair. I started to struggle but the ropes got tighter. This seems way to familiar._

_"Hello? Anyone? HELP!" I yelled._

_All I got was silence. Then, I heard someone laughing. My head shot up and I looked around. My eyes widened when I saw my mom coming towards me with a whip. Now I remember. It's all coming back to me. They always did this when I cried. Well, tears were streaming down my face, and there was no stopping them now. I started screaming for help, but a hand flew over my mouth. My dad was above me, smirking._

_"No one is here to help you," he chuckled._

_"You'll always be alone," my mom added, getting closer to me, "Not even Laura wants you."_

_No, they're both lying. They have to be!_

_"Oh, but it's true," a familiar voice snikered._

_I turned my head and my eyes widened. Laura was standing there, a metal bat in her hands. Then Riker, Raini, Calum, and Rydel came up next to her, all of them smirking._

_"We never wanted you," Raini said._

_"You're just a mistake," Riker added._

_"You deserve to rot in hell," Calum growled._

_"I wish I never met you," Rydel sneered._

_My dad steeped back and Laura came over to me and grabbed my neck and looked my dead in the eyes._

_"You're a worthless piece of shit, and you always will be," Laura said.__  
><em>

_"No," I whispered._

_"You'll never be accepted. We may not be here, but you will never stop suffering," my mom said._

_They all crowded around me, a weapon in each of their hands._

_"NO!" I yelled._

_Then, they raised there weapons_

_"NO! STOP, PLEASE!" I begged._

_"You have no say in this," Riker spat._

_Then, they began to beat me._

Laura's P.O.V

I'm a complete bitch. I can't belive I just left Ross there! I bet he thinks he hates me. Raini and Rydel brought me back downstairs, and kept saying it wasn't my fault, but I know it is. Riker came down a couple of minutes ago, demanding answers. Raini filled him in, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Laura, please don't blame yourself. I know he opened up to you for the first time last night, but he still needs time," Riker said.

"I know. I'm going to go apologize," I replied.

But, Rydel stopped me.

"Wait, how long has he been here?" Rydel asked.

"A day and a half," I replied, "Why?"

Her eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"It took him 5 weeks to open up to me! Laura, he trusts you. Just give him time. He needs you, no matter how much he denies it," Rydel said.

I smiled at her. So he does trust me. Okay, now I need to go apologize. I was about to go upstairs, but Calum burst into the house and slammed something onto the table. I ran back downstairs while Calum clenched his fists.

"What's wrong?" Riker asked.

"Look at the new issue of Gossip Monthly," Calum growled.

I grabbed the magazine and my eyes widened. Their was a picture of me and Ross walking out of the orphanage. Funk you paparazzi! On the front, it read, 'Laura Marano adopts a charity case. Why would she?' I threw the magazine in the trash.

"How could those bitches say that about Ross?!" Raini screamed.

"Oh, I'm so going to kill those bastards!" Riker yelled.

"I'm calling them right now!" Rydel shouted, grabbing her phone.

"I swear if I see the paparazzi go near Ross, I will kill them!" I yelled.

Then, I heard a loud scream. We all froze and looked upstairs. Ross.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know! I'm a horrible person leaving you with that huge cliffthanger! Well, now Rydel is in the story! Yeah, I know her last name is pretty stupid, but hey, I needed to come up with something. Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland WILL be in the story soon! I told you the fluff wouldn't last long! I'm evil! Anyway, I just want to say to DirtKid123: IM AM VERY SORRY! I know not all orphans are like this, but I just made Ross this way for the story. I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings! I definitely did not mean to! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈶0<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything recognizable**

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

Without a second thought, I ran up the stairs with everyone else following me. I burst into Ross's room and my eyes widened. He was screaming and moving uncontrollably.

"STOP! PLEASE!" he screamed.

Riker ran over to him and held him down. Calum had to go and help him. Rydel and I stood over Ross. Raini just stood at the doorway, paralyzed with fear. I don't blame her. I would be scared to if I didn't know him that well.

"Ross! Wake up!" Rydel yelled, "You're having a nightmare!"

Ross just kept screaming and started to kick at Calum and Riker.

"Guys, I don't think I can hold him down for much longer!" Calum said nervously.

I began to shake Ross.

"Ross! Wake up, please! Whatever is happening in your nightmare isn't true!" I begged.

I held him by his shoulders and started to cry. Riker, Calum, and Rydel backed away and just watched.

"I know you probably think I hate you, but I don't! I freaking love you okay?! Your the best little boy I have ever met, and the best son I could ask for! You may not think that, but I do! I just want to help you, but you won't let me in! You think that no one understands you, and you think that you're alone, but you're not!" I yelled.

Ross stopped screaming, and he was just laying on my lap. Tears were staemng down my face and I looked at Ross.

"You're never alone," I said softly.

"Laura?" Ross asked quietly.

I looked at him with a small smile on my face. His hair was a mess and tears were streaming down his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking.

"Did you mean everything you just said?" he asked.

"Every word," I replied.

The others came towards us and sat down.

"Ross, what were you dreaming about?" Rydel asked.

Ross took a shaky breath and sat up.

"All of you were beating me, calling me worthless. My parents were there, and they said that even if they're not alive, that I'll always suffer," Ross replied quietly.

He buried his head into my chest and cried. I rubbed his back and kissed his head.

"Ross, we would never hurt you," Raini said.

"We love you too much to ever hurt you," Riker added.

"I'm sorry," Ross whispered.

"For what?" Calum asked.

"For being a charity case," Ross replied, his voice breaking.

Our eyes widened and we all faced Ross.

"How do you know about that?" Rydel asked.

"You guys yell a lot," Ross replied.

We all looked at Calum and he just put up his hands to defend himself.

"Ross, you are definately not a charity case. Those people don't know what they're talking about," I said.

"They hate me," Ross whimpered.

He still had his head in my chest, and he kept crying. I pulled him into a hug and started to sing softly in his ear.

"Honest"

Patience, test my patience.  
>If I made it too hard for you maybe you should've changed it.<p>

Say it, you should say it,  
>'Cause I'd say I was wrong just to make it fill all the spaces.<p>

Waiting, always waiting.  
>If I gave you control would you say that we could've saved it?<p>

I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,  
>In weakness or in strength,<br>Change can be amazing.  
>So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you.<p>

I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. _[x2]_

Chasing, always chasing dreams.  
>Why'd you stick around, why'd you stay with me?<br>Why'd you fake it?

Hesitation is killing me too.  
>But I couldn't save it, I couldn't save it.<p>

I hope you find a way to be yourself someday,  
>In weakness or in strength,<br>Change can be amazing.  
>So I pray for the best, I pray for the best for you. <em>[x2]<em>

I wish you could be honest, I wish you could be honest with me. _[x4]_

Ross lifted his head up and gave me a weak smile. I returned it and I rested my head on his.

"I will tell you one day Laura, I promise," Ross whispered.

"I know you will," I said.

_Later that night..._

I was sitting in my room, watching T.V. I wasn't paying attention to it, though. I was thinking about Ross. Raini, Rydel, and Calum left a couple of hours ago, but Riker stayed to talk to Ross and help him fall asleep. He still is shaken up, but he seems like he's getting better. When I told him I loved him, I meant it. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have my friends to thank for that. Then, I heard the sound of a door closing and soon enough, my door opened to reveal Ross. I motioned for him to come inside and he sat down on my bed next to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Okay, that was a stupid question. Of course he isn't okay! He just had a very graphic nightmare! I can be really stupid sometimes...

"Well, I was talking to Riker, and he fell asleep. I was talking to his about something," Ross replied.

"What we're you talking about?" I asked.

"Opening up," Ross replied.

My eyes widened and I turned to face him.

"You want to open up to me?" I asked, hope leaking in my voice.

Ross nodded his head.

"I think I trust you enough after what you told me," Ross said.

I turned off the T.V and Ross took a deep breath.

"After my parent's funeral, I was put into foster care. Every family that I was put with felt like going into hell. None of them ever accepted me. They always beat me, and said things about me. I started to self-harm, and I even attempted suicide a couple of times. But, Riker was always the one who stopped me. The only nice people I had in my life were Riker and Melissa. They always stuck by my side, no matter how bitter I was. The worst family I was with, was the Ratliff's. They had 3 kids. Ellington, Rocky, and Ryland. When they're parents weren't around, they were the best people you could ever meet. When their parents were with us, they became abusive. They all hated me. The only one out of all of them that didn't do that was Rocky. He's 14, and the youngest one. He always snuck me food, and hanged out with me. One day, I didn't see him at all. I found out that his parents took him away. Ellington and Ryland were devastated, and they took out all of their anger on me. I nearly died that night. But, someone next door found me and called the hospital. When I woke up, they put me back in the orphanage. That was the tenth family that adopted me. That was a year ago. After that, Mrs. Williams prevented people from taking anymore kids. But, she only did that for everyone else, not for me. She hates me, and I know it. She...never mind. I'll tell you that some other time. Anyway, I thought that no other family would want to adopt me, until you came. Now, we're here," Ross explained.

By the time he was done, tears were streaming down his face. I've been crying since the start. I pulled Ross into a hug and he sobbed into my chest. He's so, broken. But, even broken things can be fixed. I just can't belive he came from such a dark past. I don't want to add to that. But, one question still is roaming my mind: What the hell does Mrs. Williams have anything to do with this?

Ross's P.O.V

After I stopped crying, Laura asked if I wanted to sleep with her, since Riker stole my bed. I said yes, since I need someone right now. I'm pretty glad I opened up to Laura. I've been holding it in for so long, and I needed to let it out. I didn't tell her about Mrs. Williams, because she is a more, brutal part of the story, and I really don't like talking about it. Especially since she threatened me so many times. Anyway, I crawled under the covers and Laura turned off the lights. She pulled the covers over herself and I layed my head on her chest. He kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"Goodnight Ross," she whispered.

"Goodnight, mom," I replied.

I know that I couldn't see her, but I know she had a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! Huge motherson moment right there! Okay, so this chapter was pretty deep. Well, we now know Ross's past, but not all of it. Mrs. Williams plays a very big role in Ross's life, and not in a good way. You'll just have to wait and see! Also to DirtKid123: I'm very sorry for your losses! I am here if you need me! That goes for all of you lovely readers! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R! Byeeee! ㈶0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OMG ITS CHRISTMAS EVE! Sorry, but I love Christmas. Anyway, happy holidays! I'm probably going to post a one-shot later, so be on the look out for that! Anyway, this chapter is set during Christmas, so yeah! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

Its been 2 weeks since Ross has called me mom, and we've been growing closer. It's finally Christmas, and I have a gift for him. I know he's going to love it. Then, I heard the door slam shut and in came Riker, Rydel, Raini, and Calum.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they all shouted.

I laughed and they started to laugh also. Max came into the room with a box in his hands.

"If anymore people come into this house, I think I'm going to have a heart attack," he groaned, putting the box under the tree.

"Please, you love us," Raini teased.

Max rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. Rydel has grown close to all of us and is fitting it quite nicely. They put their stuff down and Riker came over to me with something behind his back. Then, he lifted a mistletoe above us and kissed me on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Laur," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, Riaura is happening!" Calum exclaimed, "Raini, you owe me 20 bucks!"

We all gave them wierd looks.

"He's just kidding," Raini laughed nervously, sending a death glare Calum's way.

"Hey, shouldn't Ross be down here?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah, I told him to get ready. I'll go check up on him," I replied, running up the stairs.

Ross's P.O.V

I hate the holidays. Yeah, you're probably in shock. I should love the holidays, but today reminds me of... never mind. I heard the door open and I knew it was Laura. She sat down next to me and ruffled my hair.

"Hey, everyone's waiting for you," she said.

"Well, keep them waiting," I snapped.

She looked me dead in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" Laura asked.

I didn't say anything. She sighed and pulled me onto her lap. I buried my head in the crook of her neck.

"Every Christmas, when my parents were alive, they beat me just to make themselves happy. Seeing me in pain brang them joy," I whispered.

I could feel the tears flowing down my face. Then, I lost it. I sat up and just started crying. Laura was hugging me and rubbing my back. After I stopped, I just layed on her lap, wiping the tears off of my face.

"Look, I know today brings back bad memories, but now is the time to make new ones. The people downstairs love you and care about you to much to see you like this. I love you to much to see you in this much pain. I want to make today special," Laura said.

I buried my head into her chest and hugged her.

"Your the best mom ever," I said, "What did I ever do to deserve your love?"

She kissed my head and looked at me.

"The question you should really ask is, what did I do to derserve you?" she said.

Laura's P.O.V

After a little convincing, I lead Ross downstairs where he was immediately showered with hugs. He was smiling and laughing with everyone else. He was actually happy. Right now, we were opening presents, and Calum was acting like a 5-year old.

"Yes! Front row seats to see Aladdin on Broadway!" Calum squealed.

"That cost me a lot, so I expect a really good gift," Raini warned.

We all laughed when Calum hid behind the tree. Finally, it was Ross's turn. I gave his my gift first. He opened it up and his eyes widened in shock and delight. There's a reason there are holes in the box.

"YOU GOT ME A PUPPY?!" he exclaimed.

The puppy jumped out of the box and landed ontop of Ross. It was a littler golden retriever I found at a pet shelter. Ross picked up the puppy and started to play around with it. He ran over to me and trapped me in a bear hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ross exclaimed.

I laughed and he sat back down with the puppy in his lap.

"So, what are you going to name it?" I asked.

"How about Riker?" Riker suggested.

"Uh, no," Ross said.

Everyone burst out laughing. Riker just pouted and crossed his arms.

"How about, Charm?" Raini said, "You know, like good luck."

"Yeah, I like that," Ross replied, "Puppy, you're now named Charm."

Charm started to bark in happiness and licked Ross. For the rest of the day, everyone was just having fun and not caring about anything. I stepped out in the backyard to stare at the stars. I felt someone hug me from behind, and I knew who it was.

"What brings you out here?" Riker asked.

"Just staring at the stars," I replied.

"You know, Ross really does love you, he's grown so close to you," Riker said, "You really made him happy again."

"Thank you for bringing me to him," I replied, staring at him, "Plus, I need to give you your present."

Riker got close to my face and I could feel his breath.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"This," I replied.

I grabbed his shirt collar and pressed my lips against his. She wrapped his arms around my waist and I did the same to his neck. There is only one word to describe this moment: perfect.

Ross's P.O.V

I was playing around with Charm when I heard the doorbell. Everyone else seemed busy, so I answered it. When I opened the door, I immediately regret even choosing to answer it.

"Hello Ross," the person sneered.

"M-Mrs. Williams?" I asked nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just did that. Next chapter, MAJOR DRAMA! Even on the holidays, I can be evil. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you guys in 2015! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈶0<strong>

**(Don't forget to eat LOADS of cookies and chocolate! ㇱ1ㇱ0ㇱ1ㇱ0ㇱ1ㇱ0ㇱ1ㇱ0ㇱ1)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: IM BACK! How long has it been? 4 days I think? I have no ****funking idea, but whatever! I feel evil leaving you all with that cliffthanger. ITS AWESOME! Just to warn you, this chapter is pretty intense. We also find out about Mrs. Williams true identity. You guys are going to hate her. I CANT WAIT! The next couple of chapters are going to be fun to write! Anyway, let's get to the good stuff! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ross's P.O.V<p>

I started to back away from the door. What the hell is she doing here?! I looked behind me, but everyone else must of went outside. Now I'm really starting to get scared. I will not let her touch me: again. She stepped inside and closed the door behind me. She sent me a glare and I gulped.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

She gave me an innocent look.

"Can't I just come and check up on you?" she asked.

"Considering that it's you, no," I snapped.

Her face turned from innocent to heartless in a matter of seconds. She pushed me to the ground and I landed with a loud thud. I wimpered in pain and she smirked. Mrs. Williams then bent down and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Listen to me right now. You will not stay with Laura, you understand? I will make sure of it. You may of been able to snap at me when she was around, but now that you're alone, it's time for me to teach you a lesson," Mrs. Williams growled.

She grabbed my arm and yanked me up from the ground. I yelled out in pain and she slapped me across the face.

"Shut up you rat!" she spat.

She dragged me into the living room and shoved me inside of the closet. She came in and locked the door behind her. Then, she shoved me against the wall and smashed her lips against mine. I tried to push her away, put she tightened her grip on my arms. This can't be happening, not again!

Laura's P.O.V

Riker and I pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Woah," I breathed out.

"That was, amazing," Riker said.

"Awwwww!" people chorused.

We turned around and saw Rydel, Raini, and Calum standing there, phones in their hands. A blush crept onto my cheeks and Riker slapped his head.

"You took pictures, didn't you?" he asked.

"We got every single moment," Rydel replied.

"You guys are so annoying," I groaned.

"Well, you're stuck with us anyway," Raini teased.

"Unfortunately," Riker said I said in unison.

Then, we all burst out laughing. Then, I realized something.

"Guys, where's Ross?" I asked.

"He's in the living room with Charm," Rydel replied, "That's where he was when we came looking for you two."

"We should probably tell him about this," Calum said, motioning to me and Riker.

"So, are you two dating?" Rydel asked.

Riker intertwined my hand with his.

"I guess so," I said, smiling at him.

They all squealed, even Calum. Typical.

"Let's go tell Ross!" Raini exclaimed, running into the house.

We all laughed and followed her. But, when we went into the living room, it was completely empty. I gave the others a questioning look.

"I thought you said Ross was in here," Riker said.

"He was! I swear!" Calum defended.

I looked out the window and I saw an unfamiliar car.

"Guys, do any of you know who that car belongs to?" I asked.

They all came next to me. I heard Riker gasp.

"What?" Rydel asked.

"That car belongs to Mrs. Williams," he replied.

"What does she want?" Raini asked, obviously annoyed.

Then, Charm ran towards in barking like crazy.

"What the hell is wrong with that dog?" Rydel asked.

Charm ran off and kept looking back at us.

"I think she wants us to follow her," I said.

"How do you know its a girl?" Calum asked.

"Now is not the time for stupid questions!" Raini scolded.

We ran after Charm and she stopped infront of the closet, growling and barking. Raini picked her up and tried to calm her down. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Then, I heard someone screaming.

"Guys, listen," I whispered.

Everyone went silent. Even Charm, which is surprising.

"Stop! Stop please!" a familiar voice begged, "You're hurting me!"

"Just shut up before I make you!" another familiar voice threatened.

We heard a thump and a scream. I could not believe my ears. I started banging on the door.

"ROSS!" I screamed.

"LAURA HELP ME!" Ross cried.

"Laura! Move!" Riker commanded, "I'm going to knock down the door!"

Before he could run into the door, Rydel stopped him.

"There's a spare key dumbass!" she pointed out, "You even used it this morning!"

He stood still and rubbed the back of his neck while blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and took out the spare key from the top of the door. I unlocked it and ran in. I could not believe me eyes. Mrs. Williams was taking Ross's pants off, while she was about to take off her shirt. Ross was in tears and his eyes widened when he saw me. I pushed Mrs. Williams out of the way.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU WHORE!" I screamed, "I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I dare you," she smirked.

Then, I tackled her to the ground. I saw Rydel go over to Ross to try and comfort him. He was just looking at me in fear. Mrs. Williams pinned me to the ground but I bit her hand and she pulled it away.

"ASSHOLE!" she yelled.

I punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. I got ontop of her and started punching her in the stomach, hard. Riker and Calum had to pull me away from here while Raini held her down.

"Laura! It's okay! Ross is safe!" Riker said.

"Please calm down! You're scaring Ross!" Calum added, "He needs you now more than ever!"

I stopped struggling and they released me. Ross was trembling in Rydel's arms with a tear stained face. My face softened and I bent down next to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I whispered.

Without hesitation, he flew into my arms and cried into my chest. I looked over at and glared.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, venom leaking in my voice, "How could you do this to a 13-year old child?!"

"It's what I do," she smirked.

"I can't belive I've been working with a raper," Riker muttered, rubbing his head.

"You are sick," Raini growled.

"I'm calling the police," Rydel said, taking out her phone.

She left the closet and Mrs. Williams glared at all of them.

"You're all going to regret this," she spat.

"Mommy?" a familiar voice asked.

We all turned around and saw Melissa standing there, clutching onto a teddy bear.

"Sweetie, I told you to stay in the car," Mrs. Williams said, getting nervous.

"I know, but you were taking to long," Melisaa mumbled.

Then, she looked over at Ross and he face was filled with worry.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

We all looked at each other, scared to answer her. She's five for crying out loud! How are we supposed to tell her?! Riker sighed and bent down to face her.

"Melissa, your mommy did a very bad thing and hurt Ross," Riker explained quietly, "She's going somewhere for a long time."

Tears started to form in Melissa's eyes.

"Why would she do anything bad?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa, they're lying! Help mommy!" Mrs. Williams shouted.

Melissa looked at us and then her mom. She kept doing this for at least 5 minutes. Then, she ran into Riker's arms and cried. Mrs. Williams face dropped and all of the color was drained from her face. After a few minutes, the police arrived and they took Mrs. Williams away. Rydel, Raini, and Calum left a couple of hours ago, and Melissa decided to stay with me until the police find her a legal guardian. Right now, I'm sitting in the living room with Ross and he is still crying. Riker is right next to me, and Melissa is asleep on his lap. Max is also home, and I'm not looking forward to telling him what happened. Ross is stil shaking, even though Riker gave his his sweatshirt. I sighed and leaned my head on Riker's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at Riker.

"Why are you asking me?" he questioned.

"Well, Ross doesn't want to talk at all, and Melissa is sleeping," I replied, "Plus, you did find out that you were working with a rapist for most of your life."

"I'm pretty shocked. I mean, I never suspected that Mrs. Williams would ever do something like this," Riker said.

"I-It's n-not the f-first time she d-did this to m-me," Ross stuttered.

Riker and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" we asked in shock.

Ross wiped his nose with his sleeve and sat up.

"It happened when the 5th family that adopted me sent me back to the orphanage. I was 11 at the time," Ross started.

Ross's P.O.V

_*Flashback*_

_2 years ago..._

_I slammed the car door and Mr. Green sent me one last glare before driving off. When he was out of sight, I let the tears flow down my face. Sure, I look cold-hearted, but really I'm just another depressed kid. This has to be the worst family I have ever been with. They treated me like a slave. I probably lost 10 pounds because of the lack of food. They got tired of me and just had to send me back to the orphanage. I stomped inside and I saw Riker talking to Mrs. Williams. I just ran past them and ran into my room. They never clean it out since they know I always come back. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even Riker or Melissa. I heard the door open and I groaned._

_"Riker, I'm not in the mood," I said, "If you're Melissa, then I'll play with you later."_

_"I'm not either one of those people," the person snapped._

_I picked up my head and I saw Mrs. Williams standing there with her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes and I layed back down on the bed._

_"What do you want?" I growled._

_"Get up," she demanded._

_"I'm not in the mood," I mumbled, "I just want to be alone."_

_All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I groaned and I say up, holding my stomach. I saw Mrs. Williams standing there with a belt in her hands._

_"Unless you want to get hit again, I suggest you listen to me," Mrs. Williams snapped, "NOW GET UP!"_

_I stood up slowly and she grabbed me by my arms and press's her lips against mine. I phushed her away and glared at her._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled._

_She lunged at me and I fell on the ground. She started kissing me all over the place and she wouldn't move when I tried to push her away. Then, things got really bad. She hit me everytime I screamed for help, so I ended up with a lot of bruises. When she put her clothes back on she told me one last thing._

_"If you tell anyone about this, I will end you," she threatened._

_Then, she slammed the door behind her. I put my clothes back on slowly and I curled up in a ball and cried. She just took my virginity and I don't know what to do._

_*End of Flashback*_

Laura's P.O.V

After Ross was done, tears were streaming down his face and I was on the verge of bursting into tears. I pulled him into a hug and he cried into my chest.

"S-she raped m-me," Ross whispered.

"I can't belive this. I should of checked on you. Mrs. Williams said you were screaming because you were frustrated about having to find another family to take you in," Riker said, "This is all my fault."

Ross looked at his will tears eyes.

"No i-it isn't. D-Don't blame yourself," Ross cried, "You didn't know"

He got up and hugged Riker and he kissed Ross's forehead. Melissa woke up and crawled into Ross's lap.

"I heard everything," she said, "Even though I don't know part of the things you said, I'm sorry."

Ross pulled her into a hug and Melissa kissed his cheek. She gave him a small smile and layed her head on his shoulder, while Ross hugged me. Riker has his arm around my shoulders and Melissa was next to him.

"I love you mom," Ross said.

I kissed his head and rubbed his back.

"I love you too Ross," I whispered, "I will help you through this."

Then, we saw Charm running towards us and she jumped into Ross's lap and fell asleep while doing so. I rubbed her behind her ears.

"This dog cares about you like us," I said, "She helped us save you from Mrs. Williams."

Ross pat Charm on the head, not letting go of me.

"Laura, would you adopt me?" Melissa asked.

I looked at Riker with wide eyes. He nodded his head. I looked back at Melissa.

"Of course I will," I replied.

She gave me a toothy grin and looked at Ross.

"I'm going to be you sister!" she squealed.

Ross gave her a small smile.

"I can't wait," he said, and I know he meant it.

I still need to tell him about me and Riker, but now really isn't the time. But, why can't I shake the feeling off that something bad is going to happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Laura, that's because something bad is going to happen. So, we now know Mrs. Williams part in the story. Don't you hate her, because I know I do! Anyway, yeah! Laura is going to adopt Melissa, and yeah! Riker and Laura are dating, and yeah! Ross and Laura are growing closer! But, that won't last long. I have things planned, MWAHAHAH! I'm evil! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈳6<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: READ VERY IMPORTANT! You guys are SO going to hate me after this chapter. Okay, so this is the time frame for the story. It has been 2 months since the incident with Mrs. Williams, and Laura and Ross have gotten closer. Ross is now 14, since his birthday in real life is December 29. Anyway, Laura and Riker have been dating and Riker is planning to propose her. Melissa is already part of the family and having a lot of fun. The 4 are really close, along with their friends. Alright, that's the plot right now! You are seriously going to hate me after this though. Alright, on to the story! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p><em>2 Months Later...<em>

Ross's P.O.V

"Laura, why do I have to go to school?" I whined, "I'm perfectly fine with being homeschooled."

"Ross, you need to make friends your age," Laura said, "You can't be hanging out with me all the time."

So, Laura decided that I should start going to public school. I don't like the sound of that idea. I don't even know if I could trust anyone there! Riker then came into the living room and I ran in front of him.

"Riker, please tell your girlfriend that I should be homeschooled," I begged.

Laura gave Riker a glare and he gulped.

"Sorry Ross, but I have to agree with Laura," Riker said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I crossed my arms and shook my head in disappointment.

"She made you soft man," I said.

Riker just shrugged and sighed.

"The things you have to sacrifice when you get a girlfriend," Riker sighed, wrapping his arms around Laura.

She kissed him and I gagged. They gave me a look but they burst out laughing. Melissa came skipping downstairs with Charm in her arms.

"Mommy, when Ross goes to jail can I get his room?" Melissa asked, putting Charm down.

I slapped my head and Laura gave her a questioning look.

"Ross isn't going to jail," Laura said.

"Yeah he is, he told me so. He said he's going to a place where he is forced to listen to mean people and he has to deal with other prisoners," Melissa explained.

Riker and Laura looked at me with wide eyes.

"You told your little sister that?" Riker asked in disbelief.

"I needed to warn her," I replied.

Laura came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Your going to school. Plus, I may of already registered you," Laura said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Surprise?" Riker said.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Laura and I shouted.

I looked back at Laura and glared.

"So either way, I have no choice but to go?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ross, I just want you to make new friends. I don't want you to be in here all the time," Laura replied.

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair.

"Fine," I muttered, "I'll give school a shot."

Laura hugged me and kissed my head.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied.

I'm probably going to regret this.

_The next day..._

I heard beeping and I groaned in annoyance. I opened my eyes and realized it was my alarm. I slammed the snooze button and went back to sleep. 5 minutes later, it was beeping again. I groaned and got up, turning it off.

"Stupid alarm," I mumbled.

I went in the bathroom and took a shower. I put on a towel and went back in my room. I decided to wear a pair of ripped blue skinny jeans with black high-top converse. I put on a black t-shirt and a Monster's University sweatshirt over it. I put on the whistle necklace Rydel got me for Christmas and I combed my hair. I brushed my teeth and I grabbed my backpack with all my stuff in it, except my pocket knife. Ever since that day of the incident, I've actually stopped. I still have scars, but it doesn't bother me. Anyway, I went downstairs and I saw Max making breakfast. I threw my backpack on the counter and I sat down at the table.

"Morning Ross," Max greeted.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Tired?" he chuckled.

"You try getting up at 5:30," I mumbled.

Max just laughed as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I started eating and Laura came running down the stairs.

"Max I think I'm late!" she said quickly, "Ross is probably still sleeping! You know he's a heavy sleeper!"

"Uh, mom?" I asked.

Laura froze and looked at me.

"It's 6:15, we have to be at the school by 6:50," I said.

She sighed in relief and collapsed in the seat next to me. Max gave her a cup of coffee.

"Thank goodness you remembered to turn on your alarm," Laura said.

"I actually forgot, Riker turned it on," I replied.

She sent me a playful glare and I laughed. After we finished eating, it was time to go. I got my backpack and said goodbye to Max. We got in Laura's car and drove to the school. When we got there, we walked inside and into the office. The secretary came up to us when we came in.

"Hello, welcome to Sunlight Academy," she greeted, "My name is Mrs. Lawrence, the principal is waiting for you in his office."

"Thank you," Laura said.

We walked into the office and saw a woman sitting there. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked pretty tired, but smiled at me when we walked in.

"You must be Ross Marano," she said.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied.

Laura shook her hand and we sat down.

"Well, welcome. My name is Mrs. Richardson," she said, "At this school, you can choose your own career. Yes, you have your normal classes, but you can choose something to do that you think you will be successful at."

"In that case, I kind of want to be a performer," I replied.

"I know, Laura told me," Mrs. Richardson said.

I looked at Laura and smiled at her. After awhile, I got my schedule and my locker combination, and I was on my own,

"I'll pick you up later," Laura called, waving at me.

I waved back and she walked out of the building. I sighed and turned around, only to crash into someone. All of my stuff fell to the floor and I groaned. I bent down to pick it up, and the person helped me.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," they apologized.

"It's fine," I said.

We both got up and they handed me my stuff. I looked up and saw it was a girl and she stuck her hand out.

"My name's Zendaya Coleman, but you can call me Z," she said.

I shook her hand.

"My name's Ross Marano," I said.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"No way! Your Laura Marano's son!" Zendaya said in shock.

"Yeah, but do you believe in all those rumors?" I asked.

Apparently, magazines have been spreading rumors about me. They aren't good. At all.

"Nope, I think it's a bunch of crap," Zendaya said.

We both started laughing at that. She looked at my schedule and smiled.

"Cool! We have the same classes!" she exclaimed, "Plus, your locker is right next to mine!"

I broke out into a smile. I like this girl already.

"Come on, let's get you started. After class, I can introduce you to my other friends," Zendaya said.

I guess school isn't that bad after all, well, the friends part.

Laura's P.O.V

Right now, Melissa was watching T.V with me and Riker went out for a bit. Rydel and Raini are also with us, and Calum went along with Riker.

"Why are we watching Curious George?" Rydel asked.

"It's the greatest show ever!" Melissa replied.

"I agree," Raini said.

Melissa gave her a high-five and I laughed. Raini could be so childish sometimes. Then, my cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Laura, it's me," a familiar voice replied.

"What do you want Blake?" I asked annoyed.

Blake is my manager, and he can be really stupid sometimes. But, he's the best in the business.

"Look, you need to get rid of the kid," he said.

My eyes widened and I clenched my fists.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Everyone immediately looked my way.

"Calm down! You can keep the little girl, but you have to get rid of the rat," he said.

"ROSS IS NOT A RAT!" I shouted.

"Look, if you don't, your career is over. You won't have the money to pay for your house and everyone in it. You have to choose, save your career, or keep the blonde," he replied.

Before I could say anything, he hung up. I slammed my phone on the counter and grinder my teeth.

"That bastard," I muttered.

"What happened?" Raini asked.

"Blake made me choose between Ross and my career," I replied.

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Rydel asked.

"It's because of the stupid rumors," Riker replied, walking in.

"How do you know about this?" I asked.

"Your REALLY loud," Calum answered.

I just sighed and rubbed my head. What the hell am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just did that. MAJOR DRAMA COMING UP! People from Ross's past are returning also... IM SO EVIL! Also, Zendaya will be a permanent friend. I just decided to add her in the story. What do you think Laura will choose? Her career or Ross? Who else hates Blake, because I know I do! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee!㈶0<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hola people's! IM BACK! So, I may of left you with that cliffy, now didn't I? I FEEL SO EVIL! Anyways, I'm here with a new chapter! The next part of this story is going to be fun to write! Let's do this! I don't own anything reconizable.**

* * *

><p>Ross's P.O.V<p>

School actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My teachers are pretty decent, and no one mentioned any of the rumors, so that's a good thing! Zendaya introduced me to her friends Bella Thorne and Roshan Fegan. She said that there's one more person, but he isn't here. I'm going to see him tommorrow, so that doesn't really bother me. Right now, I'm waiting outside of the school for Laura to pick me up. She finally pulled up, and I went inside the car.

"Hey," I said, throwing my backpack on the seat.

"Hey to you too," Laura greeted, "So, how was you're first day of school?"

"Pretty good. My teachers are decent, and I made some new friends," I replied.

"Told you school wasn't that bad," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. She chuckled and we started the ride back home. I noticed that she looked nervous, but I really don't know why. Is she hiding something from me? Maybe Riker said something to her, I have no clue, but it's bothering me. We finally got home and I ran inside, jumping on the couch.

"Finally," I sighed.

Laura rolled her eyes at me and went into the kitchen. Rydel came out with Calum following her. I sat up and gave them a curious look.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What, we can't visit?" Rydel replied, sitting next to me.

"I thought you guys said you weren't going to come until next week," I pointed out.

They both froze in their spots. I stood up.

"What are you two hiding?" I asked, crossing my arms.

They just glanced at each other and didn't say anything. I knew Rydel wasn't going to say anything, so I looked over at Calum. He was already sweating. I stepped in front of him.

"So," I started, "What do you know?"

"I don't know anything," Calum said quickly.

I started to walk around him slowly.

"Well, maybe if I tell everyone your secret, you'll talk," I smirked.

He looked at me with wide eyes. I may or may not of saw something he was keeping from anyone, especially Raini. It's not really a big deal, but to Calum, it's a huge deal.

"You wouldn't dare," he gasped.

"Try me," I shot back.

"Calum, don't you dare. We need to find the right time to tell him," Rydel warned.

Calum darted his eyes back and forth between me and Rydel. Finally, he sighed and put his head down.

"Sorry Ross, I can't tell you," he muttered.

I groaned in frustration. At least I know Laura has something to tell me later.

"We're sorry Ross, but we think Laura should tell you herself," Rydel said.

"Alright," I caved.

I grabbed my backpack and headed for the kitchen, but I did one last thing.

"CALUM SLEEPS WITH RAINI'S TEDDY BEARS!" I shouted, running towards the kitchen.

I could hear Rydel laughing and Calum cursing at her. I just chuckled and went into the kitchen. I saw Laura and Riker talking, and they didn't see me. I hid behind the counter and started listening to their conversation.

"Laura, are you sure about this?" Riker asked.

"I'm positive, I've made my decision," Laura replied.

"Laura, I have a really bad feeling about this. How are we supposed to tell him? I don't think we should even go through with this," Riker said.

"Look, we have to do this, I'm not risking it," Laura snapped.

Riker sighed and rubbed his head. Are they talking about me? I think they are, but maybe I'm wrong. I saw Laura dial a number and the person picked up on the second ring. I couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but I just listened to Laura.

"Yeah, it's me," Laura said, "I've made a decision."

A decision? What the hell is she talking about? She waited a few minutes before answering.

"I've decided to get rid of Ross," she said.

I could not believe what I just heard. The person I put all of my trust in, the person I opened up to, the person that I call my mom, wants to get rid of me.

Laura's P.O.V

I could here Blake cheering over the phone.

"It's about time you got rid of that rat!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a rat for sure," I agreed.

"Well, just let him down easy. I'll tell the press. See you soon," Blake says.

Then, he hangs up. I put my phone down and smirked at Riker.

"I told you it would work," I smirked.

"Just wait until it goes wrong, just wait," Riker said, "I still don't like this."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," I assured.

"How could you?" a familiar voice asked quietly.

Riker and I turned around and saw Ross standing there with tears flowing down his face. My eyes widened and Riker just went pale.

"Ross, it isn't what it looks like," I said, going over to him.

He stepped away from me.

"Don't even touch me! I thought you loved me! I thought you actually cared for me!" Ross cried.

"Ross, just hear me out!" I begged.

"I opened up to you, I trusted you, and now you're just getting rid of me!" Ross yelled.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed.

"I SHOULDNT OF EVEN LET YOU ADOPT ME! YOURE JUST LIKE ALL OF THE OTHERS!" Ross shouted, "YOU DONT EVEN WANT ME!"

"THATS NOT TRUE!" I yelled.

Rydel, Calum, and Raini came running in, freezing when they saw me and Ross.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GETTING RID OF ME?!" Ross shot back.

"ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" I screamed.

"IM JUST ANOTHER MESSED UP KID ARENT I? YOU EVEN CALLED ME A RAT! MAYBE I AM A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU SAID IN THE DREAM! MAYBE I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU!" Ross yelled.

I could feel the tears in my eyes. Then, I did something I'd never thought I'd do. I went right in front of Ross and slapped him across the face, hard. Everyone around us gasped.

"Never talk to me like that!" I growled, "You should know better!"

I looked at my hand and my eyes widened. Blood. Ross looked at me, holding his face. He was shaking, and his eyes were full of tears and fear was shining in his eyes. I slapped my clean hand over my mouth. Why did I say that? What's wrong with me?!

"Ross," I whispered, but he just shook his head.

"I was right, you're just like all the others. You broke me Laura, right when you fixed me," Ross whimpered, "I hate you."

Then, he ran upstairs and I could her the door slam shut. Rydel just glared at me and ran after Ross. Raini was crying and Calum just shook his head at me and took her to the living room. Riker just started at me.

"I never thought you would do that to such a fragile kid," Riker said in shock, "I told you not to do this, and you didn't listen to me."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry isn't going to fix anything," Riker snapped.

Then, he ran upstairs. He left something on the counter and I picked it up. It was a black leather case, and inside, was an engagement ring. I dropped it and let it all out. All my tears and pain. I fell to my knees and buried my head into my hands. What the hell have I done?

Riker's P.O.V

I can't believe Laura would ever do something like this. I was even going to propose to her! I don't know what to do anymore. Rydel and I were knocking on Ross's door, but he wouldn't open it. All we could here was his sobbing. Laura had this plan to lie to Blake and let Ross stay with me, and obviously, it backfired.

"Ross, please let us in!" Rydel begged.

"J-Just leave m-me a-alone!" Ross cried out.

I could feel my heart drop. He sounds so, broken. I have a feeling if we don't get in there, he's going to do something he'll regret. I don't know what I'd do if he killed himself. I just can't belive Laura. She knows how fragile she is, and then she acts like a total bitch and hurts him! Why is my life so complicated?! All of a sudden, we heard a crash and a scream come from Ross room. My eyes widened and Rydel looked at me in panic. We started to bang on the door.

"ROSS!" we screamed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" Ross yelled.

He wasn't talking to us. Someone is in that room. That's it, I've had enough.

"Rydel, stand back," I said.

When she did, I kicked the door down. We ran inside, and my mouth was hanging wide open. Ross's window was completely shattered, and there were drops of blood on the ground.

"Oh my god," Rydel gasped, covering her mouth.

I blinked back the tears. What the hell happened in here? Then, I saw a piece of paper on the floor. It read:

_Told you that you would regret getting me arrested_

I dropped the paper in shock and leaned against the wall. Melissa came in the room, rubbing her eyes. She started to panic when she saw the glass.

"What happened? Where's Ross?" she asked, tears filling her eyes.

Rydel picked her up and Melissa cried into her shoulder.

"Riker, what's wrong? What did the note say?" Rydel questioned.

I just looked at her, fear evident in my eyes.

"Mrs. Williams kidnapped Ross," I replied, my voice cracking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just did that. Cue the hate for Laura, NOW! Did I just make you cry? I cried writing this chapter... LOADS of drama coming up, just sayin'! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Get another tissue box, because it just gets worse from here! R&amp;R! Byeeee! ㈷7㈷7㈷7 (I can't sign off with a silly face because of this sad chapter)<strong>

**~Groot㈷3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hola people's! So, I read your reviews, and you all seem to hate Mrs. Williams. IM SO HAPPY! If you hate her now, you're going to hate her even MORE after this chapter. I have to warn you, this will make you cry. Get your tissues while you still can. Maybe some ice cream also to help your broken heart. That's what I did when writing this chapter... DONT JUDGE! Anyway, onto the horrible wonderful nightmare! (That was for you _Dirtkid123_ XD) I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

I can't belive what I just heard. Rydel and Riker came down with Melissa and told me everything. At first, I didn't believe it. But when I saw Ross's room, I wish this was a nightmare I could wake up from. I didn't tell Riker anything about the ring, just because it would make things worse. I should of listened to him. I shouldn't if tried that stupid plan. Now, Ross hates me. His words still echo in my head, _I hate you_. The police are here and I already talked to them. Rydel is now telling them what happened, still holding onto Melissa. I was just sitting at the counter with my head in my hands. I felt someone sit next to me and I knew it was Riker. I didn't say anything. I really don't want to say anything. I just want to die. I deserve to after what I did to Ross.

"I'm sorry," Riker finally said.

I picked up my head and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked quietly, still in shock.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I acted like a huge jerk. I know you didn't mean to hurt Ross. You love him more that anything. Plus, you were just mad. I was just so angry when you hit him. He's already been through a lot, and I just lost it."

He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I will make it up to you if I have to," Riker said.

I felt like bursting into tears at that point. Instead, I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"I'm also sorry," Calum said, walking in.

I gave his a small smile and ruffled his hair. He sent me a playful glare and fixed his hair. I let go of Riker and he gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, I know it," Riker said.

"But he hates me," I whispered.

Riker cupped my face in his hands.

"No, he doesn't. He loves you. He needs you, no matter what he says," Riker assured.

I kissed him softly and leaned on his shoulder. Rydel, Melissa, and Raini came into the room a little later, tears in their eyes.

"The police said they'll try their best, but they don't promise anything," Raini said quietly, "Mrs. Williams apparently is a hard criminal to catch."

"What if we never see him again?" Melissa asked.

Rydel handed her to me and Melissa buried her head into my chest. I rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"We will find Ross, I promise," I whispered.

She just cried into my chest and I held her close. When I told Melissa that we will see Ross again, I think I was trying to convince myself more than her.

Ross's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a dark room. I tried to move but I was tied to a chair. I screamed but it came out muffled. Damn duct tape. What the hell happened to me anyway? I can't even remember. Then, it hit me.

_*Flashback*_

_I was crying into my pillow, ready to kill myself. Laura hates me. I know it. I didn't really mean it when I told her I hated her, but I don't know what to feel anymore. Rydel and Riker kept asking me to come in, but I don't want to face anyone right now. All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash. I sat up and saw a figure dressed in black coming towards me with a knife. I screamed as they grabbed me._

_"ROSS!" Rydel and Riker screamed_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" I yelled._

_The person threw me onto the ground and I piece of class cut my leg. I groaned in pain and drops of blood stained the floor. The person bent down and put a white cloth over my mouth and nose. Everything around me started to get blurry and I was light-headed._

_"Sweet dreams, Ross," the person sneered._

_One name was on my mind before I blacked out: Mrs. Williams._

_*End of flasback*_

I started to panic. Mrs. Williams kidnapped me. What am I going to do?! I started struggling against the ropes, but it was no use. They just got tighter. Then, the door opened, and my eyes widened in fear. Mrs. Williams came in with a whip in her hands. I started to tremble and she smirked at my fear.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up," she smirked.

I was to scared to even glare at her. She stood in front of me and ripped the duct tape off of my mouth.

"OW!" I yelled.

She slapped me across the face and I whimpered in pain.

"Shut it you little brat," she hissed.

"W-what are you g-going to d-d to me?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I have a lot of things planned," Mrs. Williams replied darkly, "You probably won't make it out of here alive."

I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. She's going to kill me. Then, I lost it. I just let the tears roll down my face. Mrs. Williams hit me with her wip and I screamed.

"Stop crying you little piece of shit," Mrs. Williams growled, "I should of killed you after I killed you parents."

My eyes widened and I looked up at her.

"Y-you're the one who m-murdered t-them?" I asked in shock and fear.

"I was paid by some people who wanted them dead in the first place. I decided to keep you alive just so you could suffer," Mrs. Williams replied.

I can't belive this. She's the one who ruined my life. She's the one responsible for all of my pain. She's the reason why I self-harm. It's all her fault. Anger took over me and I glared at her.

"YOU BITCH!" I shouted, "YOUR THE REASON WHY IM THIS WAY! YOU BROKE ME AND MADE ME FEEL WORTHLESS! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"

Then, she hit me across the face, with her whip. I screamed and she did it again.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME! I CANT BELIEVE LAURA EVEN LOVES YOU!" Mrs. Williams screamed.

She punched me and kicked me, harder each time she did it.

"Stop! Please!" I begged.

"IF ANYTHING, YOU DESERVE TO ROT IN HELL! YOUR JUST A MISTAKE! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE ALONE! YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE LOVED!" Mrs. Williams yelled.

Finally, she stopped. I hung my head down and cried. I could feel the blood on my left cheek. My whole body is sore and I'm pretty sure I have a lot of bruises. Mrs. Williams yanked my hair so I was looking at her. Her eyes had an evil glow to them that made me want to hide in a corner.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to kill you," she whispered darkly.

She let go of my hair and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Then, I cried. She's right. I'm just a mistake. A worthless piece if shit. No one loves me. No one. I'm alone and I'll always will be. But, there still has to be one chance. I looked up and the ceiling.

"Please Laura," I begged, "Please save me."

Mrs. Williams's P.O.V

I walked upstairs and the rest of my team looked at me.

"Well?" she asked.

"I think I've broken him," I replied, smirking.

"Than we can continue to phase 2," she said, grinning evily.

Ross and his little family don't know what's coming for them. We will get what we want: revenge.

Zendaya's P.O.V

I was riding my bike at full speed, my friend right behind me. I heard about what happened to Ross, and I NEED to talk to Laura. Apparently, my friend has a past with Ross, and he never told me! I almost strangled him! Anyway, that's not important! We finally got to Laura's house and I ran to the front door, knocking on it as hard as I could.

"Z, calm down!" he said.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO STAY CALM!" I yelled, shaking him.

Then, the door opened, revealing Laura. Not to be mean or anything, but she looked like a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had a tear stained face. Her hair was all over the place and she had bags under her eyes. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Please, if you really care, I'm not giving out autographs," Laura mumbled.

"No, we're not her for a funking autograph!" I snapped.

Her eyes widened at my attitude but I took a deep breath.

"I'm Ross's friend, Zendaya Coleman. I heard about what happened and my friend wants to help. He has a past with Ross," I explained.

She nodded her head and turned towards my friend.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Rocky Ratliff," he replied, sticking his hand out.

Instead of shaking his hand, she looked at him in shock, and then fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just did that. Poor Ross! All of that pain, it's so sad! But, who is working with Mrs. Williams? What is their plan? How will the others react to Rocky's return? Will Ross make it out alive? Will their family be fixed? So many questions!<strong>

**Pineapple: WHHHYYYYY?! *blows nose into tissue***

**Me: Sorry, but that's the way I planned it**

**Pineapple: You're a monster**

**Me: I'll talk to you about that later. ANYWAY, I hope you guys liked this chapter, or at least made it through a whole tissue box... R&R! Byeeeee! ㈷7㈷7(Btw, you will know who Pineapple is if you just ready my bio)**

**~Groot ㈷4(Still crying over emotional chapter!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hola people's! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I got sick and been dealing with personal family issues. Plus, pineapple isn't very happy right now...**

**Pineapple: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEE?!**

**Lets just say I scarred her emotionally after she read this chapter, so yeah. Part of this chapter is pretty powerful, so get your tissues. I even cried when I wrote it.**

**Pineapple: WHY?!**

**Also, thank you guys SOOOOOOO MUCH! I WAS NOMINATED FOR NICEST AUTHOR OF 2014! THE FEELS! K, I need to calm down.**

**Pineapple: You should of been nominated for most evil author...**

**You know what?! Ugh, forget it! Let's just get to the story! Also, Demiiii1020, Laura fainted out if shock, btw. Also, I don't have a kik. I know, it sounds sad... Anyway, let's get to the story! Grab your tissues boxes! I don't o****wn anything recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

I woke up and I saw a mop of blonde hair. At first I was hoping it was Ross. But, when my vision focused I saw Riker standing above me. I felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. He gave me a small smile.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "What happened?"

I sat up and all of the memories came rushing back to me. Then, I saw Zendaya and Rocky sitting on the couch next to me. I screamed and fell on the floor. Riker and Rydel helped me stand up.

"Should I leave?" Rocky asked.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just, the way Ross told me about you, I thought you were dead," I replied.

I sat back down and Rocky shrugged.

"Well, I'm obviously not dead. My parents were going to ship me off to military school, but I escaped the second they left me alone in the car," Rocky explained.

"What about your brothers?" I asked.

He looked at me and his eyes went dark.

"Ratliff is okay, but Ryland is a bastard. At least he turned into one. I don't know what happened to him, but he's definitely not my brother," Rocky replied.

Zendaya put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"We think Ryland has a connection with Mrs. Williams," Zendaya said,"I mean, he never liked Ross at all. All he ever talked about was wanting to get rid of him."

"How do you know Ryland?" Rydel asked.

"I've know Rocky since we were born. But, he decided to tell me about Ross at the last minute," she answered, sending a death glare Rocky's way.

He put his hands up to defend himself.

"Okay, in my defense, my parents convinced me he was dead!" Rocky said.

I felt the tears in my eyes. What if he is dead? What if he's hurt? What if he's calling my name and asking me to come for him? All these thoughts were racing through my head until Raini snapped her fingers in my face. I snapped out of it and looked at her. She had my house phone in her hands with a scared expression on her face.

"Raini, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

She just handed me the phone. I carefully took it and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Check your email," a creepy voice replied.

Then, the person hung up. I put the phone down and looked at Riker.

"Get my laptop," I said.

Without hesitation, Riker ran upstairs and came back down with my laptop. I turned it on and logged onto my email account.

"Who was on the phone?" Calum asked.

"I have no idea, it just sounded like some creepy stalker," I replied.

When I opened up my email, it showed me a request for a live stream. Everyone crowded around my computer and we froze at what we saw.

"I think we should open it," Zendaya said.

"What if it's a bomb? Or an ad? Or one of those tacky commercials for Uncle Magic?" Calum panicked.

Everyone gave him a weird look.

"Seriously? You ask those questions at a time like this?" Rydel asked annoyed.

"That's Calum for you," Riker muttered.

"I agree with Zendaya," I finally said.

"Well then, open it before you change your mind," Rocky urged.

I rolled my eyes at his impatient-ness and opened up the live stream. My heart shattered into a million, no, a TRILLION pieces at what I saw. Ross was tied to a chair, his hair all over the place. I saw bruises on his arms and cuts on his face. His clothes were dirty and ripped, and he looked skinnier. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from crying. Raini already broke down crying in Calum's arms, and Riker's face went pale. Rydel had tears in her eyes and Zendaya looked about ready to murder the person that did this to Ross. Rocky even looked like he was going to cry.

"Ross?" I asked quietly.

Then, he picked his head up. All I could see was the fear in his eyes. No other emotion. Just pure fear and terror.

"Laura?" he asked weakly.

"Oh my god! Ross! What the hell did she do to you?" Rydel asked, tears pouring down her face.

"I swear when I get my hands on her," Zendaya growled, clenching her fists.

Then, I saw Ross's eyes widened and he started shaking.

"Ross? What's wrong?" Riker asked nervously.

Then, we saw a hand slap Ross right across the face. He whimpered in pain and the person came into view.

"You," I growled, "YOU MONSTER!"

Mrs. Williams just smirked at me.

"I told you that you would pay," she growled.

Then, she turned around and punched Ross in the stomach. He screamed out in pain, she did it over, and over, and over again. She hit his knee, his leg, his head, and his shoulders. He screamed in pain every time she hit him.

"NO! STOP!" Raini cried.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Rocky shouted,"HE'S JUST A KID!"

She stopped, but just took out a whip instead.

"ROSS!" Zendaya screamed.

She started to whip Ross in the same places and tears were pouring down he face and was screaming in agony.

"STOP! PLEASE!" he begged, "LAURA HELP ME!"

Mrs. Williams was laughing and started to hit him harder.

"STOP!" I screamed, "STOP IT!"

Then, she crossed the line when she whipped Ross on the back of his head. My eyes widened in shock and everyone froze. We could literally hear the whip connecting with Ross's head. He let out a shrill scream and I could see the cut that the whip left. Tears were streaming down his face as well ours. Then, she put the whip down and faced us. She looked at me with an evil glow in her eyes. This woman has to be the devil or something. I know it.

"You know, I'm not working alone. In fact, the person I'm working with is in that very room with you right now. Don't worry, you'll figure it out soon enough. Say your goodbyes to Ross, because you'll never see him again," Mrs. Williams growled.

Then, she went out of view. Ross faced us again, mainly at me. I couldn't stand to look at him so broken and scared. He was trembling in fear and I've never seen anyone this scared in my entire life.

"Please save me Laura," he begged, "Please."

Then, the screen went black.

Ross's P.O.V

Mrs. Williams shut the camera off and came over to me. I shrunk in my seat and started to shake in fear. She smiled in satisfaction and grabbed her knife. She cut the ropes and made me stand up. I was too weak to even fight her. She dragged me upstairs and threw me in her bedroom and locked the door behind her. I backed up against the wall.

"Please not again," I begged, "I can't take it anymore."

She slashed the knife across my arms, leaving a huge cut in my hoodie and on my arm. I screamed in pain and she slapped me.

"Begging won't do you any good," she spat.

Then, she threw me onto her bed and kept getting closer, and closer to me. I saw the person she was working with walk by, not even a little bit of regret on their face. I can't believe he would do that. No, I cant belive BOTH of them would do that. I thought he was a trustable person. I guess I was wrong. I hope the others figure out who it is, well, who THEY are, because they're trusting the wrong people. I kept backing up until I hit the front of the bed. Then, when she was towering over me, she crashed her lips onto mine, letting my nightmare begin.

Laura's P.O.V

"Who the hell is working with that bitch?" Rydel demanded," It's not me, definitely not me! Ross means the world to me!"

"Well, Zendaya and I are innocent! We would never team up with that whore," Rocky added.

"Well who the fuck is it? I swear to god I don't care if your my friend, I will end you," I growled, pacing around the living room.

"Why would any of us want to hurt Ross?" Riker asked.

"Well, none of us do. It has to be someone else," Raini replied, sitting down at the counter.

"Well, it can't be Melissa, she's to young," I mumbled.

If your wondering, she's spending the day with my parents. I don't want her to be exposed to this situation, even if she knows half of it.

"Well, who else is in here besides us?" Zendaya asked.

"No one! That's who!" Rydel replied in frustration.

"Well, maybe the person isn't adtually here right now. They could just live here. Maybe Mrs. Williams ment that the person is in this room all the time," Riker suggested.

Then, my eyes widened in realization. I gasped and stopped in my tracks. Everyone looked at me.

"What? Did you figure out who it is?" Calum asked.

I nodded my head. It can't be true though, it can't be! Then, Raini must of realized who I was thinking about, because her face went pale.

"Max is working today," she whispered, "It's Max."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I JUST did that. So, Max is evil(possibly), and so is Ryland! YEAAHHHH! No. Anyway, did I make you cry? If I did, that has to be a record. Also, Ratliff and Ryland WILL be in the next chapter. But, their is another person working with the she-devil and Max. It's a girl though. Who do you think it is? Just take a wild guess! So, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeee!<strong>

**~Groot & Pineapple ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hola people's! It's moi, Groot!**

**Pineapple: AND MEEEEEEE!**

**Me: Oh boy...**

**Pineapple: Just get on with it!**

**Me: Fine! Jeez! Anyway, I've decided to make an updating schedule! It will be up on my profile! **

**Pineapple: Groot and I are going to post some stories other people have been waiting for, so be prepared!**

**Me: Yes, so that's what you need to know! Also, this chapter will actually be happy, unlike the others...**

**Pineapple: Brace yourselves...**

**Me: Also, the other person WILL be revealed in this chapter! Pineapple, the Disclamer!**

**Pineapple: *Groans* FINEEEE! We don't own anything recognizable.**

**Me: Now, to the story!**

* * *

><p>Laura's P.O.V<p>

I pulled at my hair while pacing the room. Zendaya was about ready to rip someone's head off, and Rocky was full on freaking out. Riker and Rydel were thinking, and Raini was cursing in Spanish. Calum was just standing in the middle of the room, frozen.

"What are we going to do?" Rocky asked, "Max could come and kill us all!"

"Why would he do this? Why?" I questioned.

"Maybe he was being threatend," Rydel suggested.

Then, we heard e back door open and Max came walking in, a girl walking with him. They were both yelling at each other and still didn't notice us.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!" Max yelled, "YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT HURTING ROSS!"

"WELL WHY THE HELL DID YOU AGREE TO HELP IF YOU KNEW THIS WOULD END UP HAPPENING?!" the girl shot back.

"YOUR ROSS'S AUNT MAIA! WHY DO YOU WANT TO HURT HIM!?" Max shouted.

"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE! I HIRED MRS. WILLIAM TO KILL MY SISTER AND HER HUSBAND FOR A REASON!" the girl screamed.

Maia. Oh my god. I remember her now! Ross always told me how she was the only nice one in his family. Well, that's a complete lie. Her name's Maia Mitchel. She was married to some guy for a while, but they had a divorce, so she kept his last name. But, SHE'S the reason why Ross's parents are dead. That's it! I've had enough!

"MAX!" I screamed.

The two stopped fighting and faced me. Max looked like he was about to pass out. Maia on the other hand, looked like she was about to kill me. I went up to Max and slapped him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WEONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed.

Tears were streaming down my face.

"YOURE THE ONLY ONE I HAD AFTER MY PARENTS DIED, AND NOW YOU TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted.

"I JUST WANTED IT TO BE US!" Max yelled, "I DIDNT WANT HIM THE GET IN THE WAY!"

"JUST TAKE US TO HIM!" I shot back.

"No way, bitch," Maia said.

Rydel went up to her and just stood there, glaring.

"Rydel?" Calum asked.

Max and I faced them, watching closely. Then, Rydel slapped her across the face and grabbed her shirt collar.

"Unless you want to go to the emergency room, I suggest you take us to Ross," Rydel growled.

Calum went up to them and put a hand on Rydel's shoulder. She relaxed a little bit but didn't let go of Maia.

"Fine, we'll take you guys to him," Max said.

Maia sent him a glare.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Shut up you asshole!" Zendaya shot back, "You're lucky I don't have a knife!"

"I swear I'm going to grow gray hairs early," Raini muttered.

Riker went up to Max and glared at him.

"I swear if you try anything, I will make sure you'll pay," he threatened.

I grabbed his hand and rubbed his back, glaring at Max and Maia. Rydel finally let go of Maia, but still had that murderous glow in her eyes. Calum went to call the police. Don't worry Ross, we're coming.

Ross's P.O.V

I can't take this anymore. I just want to die. I feel like Mrs. Williams is just coming to come in here and kill me. I actually want her to. After what she did, she tied me back up and beat me, again. All of a sudden, I heard yelling coming from outside. I picked my head up and looked over at the door. I swear I heard gun shots come from downstairs. Then, there was a loud crash and people screaming. I started to shake and shrunk down in my seat, what the hell is going on down there?

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" someone screamed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!" a familiar voice added.

My eyes widened and I sat up straight. No, way. It can't be her. Could it? Maybe I'm going crazy, yeah, that's it.

"ROSS!" they yelled again.

Okay, it's definitely her.

"LAURA!" I screamed, "HELP ME!"

I heard more crashes and yelling, and then footsteps running up the stairs. Then, the door burst open to reveal, Laura. He eyes filled with relief.

"Ross," she whispered.

I could feel the tears flowing down my face.

"Laura," I whimpered.

She ran over to me and untied me. Then, I collapsed into her arms and cried into her chest.

"I missed you so much!" I cried, "I so sorry! I don't hate you! I love you!"

Laura kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"It's okay, I love you to," Laura whispered, "I'm right here."

Then, a bunch of police officers came running into the room,

"Mrs. Marano! It's dangerous to just run around the criminal's hideout!" one of the police officer's said.

Laura looked at them.

"My son was more important," she stated, looking back at me.

She brought me closer and I buried my head back into her chest.

"ROSS!" Rydel screamed in joy.

She ran up to me with everyone else following her. I immediately froze when I saw Rocky walk through the door. I stood up slowly and faced him. Then, I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" he cried.

"I'm so happy you're alive," I whispered.

"Group hug!" Calum exclaimed.

We all laughed and hugged each other.

"I love you guys," I said.

"We know," Riker gloated.

Everybody burst out laughing. All of a sudden, I felt really lightheaded and everything was getting blurry.

"Ross? Are you okay?" Zendaya asked.

Instead of answering her, I fell to the ground.

"ROSS!" everybody screamed.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just did that. It was all happy and sad at the same time. Sorry for the sort chapter, but I have something big coming up. I mean in the story, btw. I will be posting my updating schedule. I will be posting these following stories:<strong>

**The Return Of The Unwanted (Kidnapled sequel)**

** Rise of the Assassins (The Other Side Sequel)**

**More Than Blood (R5 story)**

**The Clash Of Worlds( R5/Avengers story)**

**So, yeah. The last story was originally Superheroes Meet Music, but I decided to change the plot. So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&R! Make sure to check my profile for my updating schedule! Byeeeee! ㈶0**


End file.
